1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cap for scalp cooling or scalp hypothermia and more particularly to a cap for scalp cooling which can be deformed into intimate contact with the scalp.
2. Related Art Statement
A variety of gel compositions have hitherto been proposed to be used as cooling media and some of them are applied for practical uses. Such a gel is referred to as a cooling gel, chilling gel, coldness-keeping gel, coldness-keeping heat transfer medium, colloidal coolant, coldness-keeping means, coolant composition or Ice-non (Trade Name), i.e. ice pillow. Some of these coldness-keeping means are specifically designed for scalp cooling. However, these scalp cooling means are inconvenient in that, since they are of a predetermined size and shape, they cannot be intimately contacted with the scalp area in its entirety and in that they cannot be deformed freely so that while they can be applied to some users, they cannot be applied to other users.
When filler materials such as chilled water, ice water, viscous solutions or fluid flaccid gels are charged into a hollow pouch which then is applied to the head to cool the scalp area in its entirety, the filler materials unnecessarily tend to descend to lie in uneven distribution so that it is difficult to maintain the desired shape of the pouch even with the use of bands or the like fasteners.